Unusual Death
by BadassSandSiblingatheart
Summary: My friends and I are killed in a car accident and sent to Middle Earth with a special warning for when we help with the destruction the One Ring. I will try to make this as original as possible and apologise if any characters are Mary-Sueish. Multiple pairings and special powers are involved so if you don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1: This isn't heaven

**Hi! It feels good to be writing fanfiction again as I stopped for a little while. This fanfiction has been written for quite a while and I never really did much with it. I am going to try and fix it up so that I can post it. Reviews are welcome but no flames. If you don't like the story then don't read it and don't review.  
Disclaimer: I own nothing. If I did I would be one of the happiest people in the world :D**

* * *

We laughed. We had just heard the most random thing ever to come out of Courtney's mouth.  
"What shall we sing?" Chloe asked.  
"Blunt the knives, bend the forks." Jasmine started.  
"Smash the bottle and burn the corks." I continued.  
"Chip the glasses and crack the plates." Court sang.  
"That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!" Chloe finished. The other three laughed as I drove through the traffic at the intersection. A screeching sound came from my right as truck ran through a red light. I knew I couldn't avoid it as it was going too fast. The truck hit the car and I saw red. I didn't know what happened to my sister and friends but I knew that I was gone. Darkness covered my vision as I prayed that they were alright.

Chirping. The first thing I was aware of was birds chirping. As I slowly regained feeling in my body I opened my eyes. Brilliant blue sky was staring down at me and II blinked. The sound of horses drew near and I tried to get up. I turned my head and saw a man get off his horse. He approached me, a glare on his face.  
"Who are you? What is your name?" he asked angrily.

"Teagan. Who are you?" I asked weakly. His glare subsided as he saw no threat from me. I tried to sit up, my body full of pain. He rushed to my side.  
"I am Lindir. You are injured and need help. I shall take you to Lord Elrond." that was the last thing I heard before I blacked out from the pain. The last thought running through my head was bewildered.+ Lord Elrond?

When I woke up again there was a tall arched ceiling over my head. I felt no pain go through my body when I turned my head and I let my gaze sweep around the room. There was a door near me that I suspected led to a bathroom. I kept looking around and saw another door at the opposite end of the room from the bed. But the thing that caught my attention most was the balcony. There were no doors leading out to the balcony, just a high, wide arch in the wall. The balcony ran the length of the room and had intricately carved railing to look out over. I tore my gaze away from it as someone entered the room.  
"You are awake I see. I was worried that you would not wake at all." he had long dark hair and was wearing robes of a deep red colour. He had a circlet of silver on his head. He looked familiar.  
"Who are you? Where am I?" I asked.

"I am Lord Elrond and you are in Rivendell, fair lady."

"Okay." I was confused. Middle Earth was not heaven for dead people. It was a completely different world for crying out loud! Lord Elrond sensed my confusion.

"Don't worry. I know about your special circumstance." he said quickly. I nodded. Then it hit me.

"Shit! I'm in Middle Earth!" I yelled.

* * *

After Lord Elrond had calmed me down a bit I closed my eyes and rubbed my temples.  
"So I died so that I could come here?"  
"Until we find the real reason why then yes." Elrond answered. I groaned, falling back on the bed.  
"There will be a feast later on. I will send one of my sons to escort you."Elrond spoke quickly, walking out of the room and leaving me to my thoughts. I stood up and walked around before flopping down on the bed again. I was laying spread-eagle on the bed when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Come in."  
The door opened and in walked a dark-haired elleth.  
Arwen.  
"My father sent me to help you prepare for tonight. He said you would probably need some help." Arwen explained. I nodded.  
"Thank you but I'm afraid that you won't need to do much. I only need someone to do my hair." I explained. She nodded and left. She returned a few minutes later with a smile on her face and a few dresses in her arms.  
"I have told my maids to draw a bath for you. These are a few of my old dresses that should fit you. If you want to pick one out I shall take you to my chambers to bathe." I looked at her in shock.  
"You want me to wear some of your old dresses? But they are too pretty for me to wear. I will probably look horrible in them as you are much more slender than I." I stopped to draw a breath and Arwen shoved the dresses into my arms.  
"More slender? Have you seen yourself?" she turned me towards a mirror, "Look at you! You are much prettier than I!" she exclaimed. I cautiously peeked into the mirror and gasped. The woman standing in front of the mirror had jet black hair and brown eyes. I ran my hand through my hair, feeling the thick waves run through my fingers. My hair moved slightly and my ears were revealed. I pushed my hair further back and saw that my ears were slightly pointed. Not as much as an elf's but but still pointed. I cautiously touched my ear and shivered when my fingers came into contact with it. Definitely not touching those again. Arwen laughed.  
"Our ears are sensitive. I probably should have told you that."  
I grinned.  
"Our? I'm not an elf."  
"You are half elven. A Peredhil."  
My eyes widened. I was a Peredhil. Jas would have loved to be half elven. My face fell and Arwen noticed. She clapped her hands.  
"Time to get ready. Get in the bath!" I gasped as Arwen began to push me towards the bathroom.  
"Stop! I can walk!"  
"Well go then!" Arwen smiled. I walked into the bathroom and shut the door. Once I had finished I felt clean. Refreshed. I had scrubbed all the dirt from my body and was now wrapping myself in a large fluffy towel.  
"Arwen?" I called through the door.  
"I'm here! Alone if you wanted to know." she answered.  
"Thanks." I said, opening the door and walking out to her. She motioned me over to the bed where a dress was laying,  
"Let's get you dressed."


	2. Chapter 2: Elladan and a special message

**Hi guys! I'm sorry for taking so long to update but with school finishing for the year, christmas and new years I have been busy. This story is written from my p.o.v unless I specify a different person (so ya'll don't get confused) :) Thanks to nbowles, Nurseratchet, Fil'rael and BleckBlah5956 for following my story. It means so much to me.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Lord of The Rings. **

* * *

I stood in front of the mirror, amazed. This person couldn't be me. A lilac dress clung to my form, reaching down to my waist only to billow out slightly and being held in by a belt. The sleeves clung to my upper arms before the top half cut away at my elbow, leaving the inside of my arms bare. The dress had green embroidery running through it. My slippers were a pale gold colour. My hair had been straightened so it hung straight down my back like a sheet of water until it reached my waist. I sighed again. Jas would have loved to dress up like this.  
"I'll take you back to your room. One of my brothers will be along to bring you to the feast." Arwen led me from the room and back to mine. I thanked her and she left, grinning.  
"This is so weird. And yet so awesome!"

This place was amazing. I was leaning against the railing, feeling the warmth of the sun when a knock sounded at the door.  
"Come in!" I called out softly. I turned and the door opened, revealing a dark-haired elf, He was probably lost.  
"I am here to escort you to the feast." he said, looking at the floor. Oh. Definitely not lost.  
"Alright. May I at least know your name?" I asked quietly. He looked up from the floor and at me.  
"I am Elladan. One of the sons of Lord Elrond."  
Holy shit! This was Elladan? I had always wanted to know what him and his brother looked like. Well, now I knew.  
"May I have your name?" he asked, looking at the floor again. I walked forward and tilted his head up.  
"Teagan. Why do you not look at me when you talk?"  
His eyes widened. He looked around the room before answering.  
"You are unusual my lady. My brother has been saying you might be a sorceress sent here by Sauron."  
"Well, I'm certainly no sorceress. I also don't know why I'm here but I am glad I am. My sister would have loved it here."  
Elladan looked at me.  
"Your sister? What happened to her?" he asked boldly. Finally gaining confidence I see.  
"I don't know. I come from a different world and had an accident in which I died. I haven't the faintest idea what happened to my sister. She was my twin too." I said quietly, trying not to cry. It didn't work. Tears ran down my face. He hesitantly put an arm around me.  
"Please don't cry. I didn't mean to make you upset. I know I would hate it if my twin disappeared and I had no idea if he was safe."  
I wiped my eyes.  
"It's not your fault. I just miss my sister and I don't know if she's even alive." I chuckled weakly. He looked at me.  
"It's time to go. We need to be at the feast." he held out his arm and I grabbed it softly.  
"I hope you don't get me lost." I baited, wriggling my fingers playfully. He smiled and led me from the room. He led me through many halls before we reached the dining hall. I stopped and took a deep breath.  
"Are you alright?" he asked.  
"Yep! Just a little nervous." I said. He looked at me sympathetically.  
"You'll be okay I won't let anyone do anything to you." he looked away as soon as the words left his mouth. I turned his head towards me again.  
"Why do you do that again. I thought we established that I wasn't a sorceress?" I asked him quietly. He shook his head.  
"Not now. I must escort you to dinner." the smile was back on his face as he lead me through the archway. I could honestly say that I was not prepared for what happened next.  
"Teagan!"

* * *

Court p.o.v

My whole body ached.I opened my eyes to see white light surrounding me. I blinked. An oddly familiar figure was walking towards me.  
"Courtney! You're here! Thank god! I have an important message for you."  
I recognised the person now.  
"Teegan? Am I dead too? Oh please say I'm not. I'm too young to die!"  
Teegan smiled sadly.  
"You're not dead. Not yet."  
I breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I have been sent to deliver a message." Teegan repeated.  
"Yeah?" I ask.  
"Geez, calm down. You guys haven't died. All four of you have been sent to Middle Earth. Crazy huh? You have been sent to help with the destruction of the One Ring in any way you can." she sighed. I stared at her in shock. Middle Earth? One Ring? The others will be thrilled. I felt a tug on my body and Teegan began to fade as I was pulled away from her.  
"One more thing! You...points...happen!" she called out in a panic. I didn't hear her properly as everything faded and I felt myself falling. I shut my eyes and hoped for the best.

* * *

**Well, not as good as I thought it would be because my LoTR muse decided to take a holiday. I hope you all like this short chapter though. I will try to make the chapters longer :)**


End file.
